Tales of Vesperia: After Story
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: After beating Duke and saving the world from the Adephagos, Brave Vesperia has worked to make things peaceful again. In that time, news of a new Child of the Full Moon is spread throughout Zaphias. However, things are far from peaceful when a pregnant Estelle is kidnapped by someone wanting the power. Will the guild be able to rescue both Estelle and the new life too?


**_Disclaimer: TOV and characters belong to original creator. I own nothing_**

**_Finished the game and movie tonight and just didn't wanna let Vesperia go yet, because it was legit one of my favorite Tales series ever, so this happened. I apologize for any misspellings and poor punctuation. _**

**_Summary: Set 4 years after the ending of Tales of Vesperia. (GAME SPOILERS: BE WARNED) After beating Duke and saving the world from the Adephagos, Brave Vesperia has worked to make things peaceful again. In that time, news of a new Child of the Full Moon is spread throughout Zaphias. However, things are far from peaceful when a pregnant Estelle is kidnapped by someone wanting the power all for themselves. Will the guild make it in time to not only rescue the former princess, but the new life as well? Yuri x Estelle theme, with slight Raven x Judith.  
_**

* * *

Sunlight rained down on the Imperial capital of Zaphias as residents went about their business as usual. Streets were bustling, kids playing, and an occasional knight of two could be spotted on their normal patrol. Looking at the city now, one would never have guessed that four years prior, the world was near hit with an apocalyptic threat of great proportion known as the Adephagos. To stop said threat, a guild claiming themselves to be Brave Vesperia put a stop to the Adephagos by evolving the species known as the Entelaxia and all the world's power sources into spirits, thereby saving everyone from certain doom. It took a long time before everyone came to terms with the huge change in peoples lives. There were even still a few of those who hated the fact that blastia had been done away with, even though it was to save their own lives. But now for the most part, and with the help of the very same guild that saved the entire world, things were finally feeling truly peaceful again.

One member of Brave Vesperia was actually making her normal rounds around Zaphias today. Specifically the lower quarter. That member was actually a former princess Illyccia. Ever since Ioder had taken the throne two years prior, the girl made it her mission to help anybody she saw in need every single day. Really, not much different from what she had been doing before when she had traveled with Brave Vesperia. Although, this duty of hers had grown progressively difficult over the last few months thanks to her condition, but that wasn't enough to stop her. No, Estellise Sidos Heurassein was far too stubborn to take a break from helping anybody in need, even when she herself was eight months pregnant.

"O-Oww! It hurts, miss!" Cried a young boy who had just scraped his knee on the sidewalk after playing with his friends.

"Now, now, don't worry. I'll have it fixed up in no time." Estelle gave a warm smile to the pained child before her as she extended her hands towards his injury. She took a breath before casting a healing arte on him. Within moments, the boy's knee was as good as new.

"W-Wow, the pain's gone!" Exclaimed the boy, as his friends surrounding him gasped in awe at the incredible power they had just witnessed.

Careful of her large figure, Estelle gently stood up and smiled again, "Be more careful when you boys are playing from now on, okay?"

"O-Okay! Thank you, miss!" The boy jumped to his feet and waved happily at Estelle as she walked away, waving back at him in turn.

"So that's the pink-haired goddess everyone around here mentioned...she really does have powers like one!" The boy's friend nodded happily.

The other friend also smiled in agreement, "Yeah, my mom said she comes almost every day down here to help anybody in need. She's incredible!"

Estelle giggled lightly to herself as the excited banter from the boys echoed behind her as she waddled her way to her next destination.

_Okay, that takes care of everyone in the central part. _Estelle came to a stop and ran a hand lovingly up and down her abdomen, _Actually, I should visit the inn while I'm here. Just in...hm?_

The pink haired female was broken out of her thoughts at the sudden sound of familiar barking coming from towards her from behind. Estelle turned to see a large dog running towards her- the pipe he carried in his mouth bouncing up and down as he ran and barked between steps.

"Repede!" Estelle's face lit up at the pooch as he reached her, continuously barking at her as if he were shouting at her. However, Estelle was too awestruck by his fluffy fur as usual to even notice his frantic barking. Careful not to strain herself, the pregnant female bent down so she could reach Repede's head and began rubbing both of his ears with her fingers.

"Awooo..." Repede groaned tirelessly as he allowed Estelle to pet him. In the past, he had never allowed the over-energetic girl to do so, but since marrying Yuri, Repede decided to allow it. Though it still annoyed the poor dog quite a bit sometimes.

"Awww, your fur feels extra soft today, Repede! Like a cute little raptor's..."

Repede twitched a moment, embarrassed to be compared to a monster. After a few more seconds of her petting him, Repede proceeded to barking again- desperate to convey his worries to Estelle.

"Hmm? What's wrong, boy?" Estelle's big eyes blinked in confusion as she stood herself back up.

While Repede continued to bark at the perplexed Estellise, a long haired male was running down the lower quarter stairs, frantically looking for something.

_W-Where the hell did she go this time?! Dammit, she promised she'd take a day off for crying out..._The man stopped at the bottom of the stairs, panting and breathing heavily. Fingers ran their way through his long, flowing dark looks, pushing some bangs out of his face. Just as he did so, the man spotted Repede and Estelle standing by the big fountain.

"Estelle!"

Her heart nearly jumping out of her chest from the sudden shout directed at her, Estelle turned towards the voice. Her face lit up from ear to ear when she saw her husband.

"Yuri, hi!" Estelle grinned happily as she began running towards an exhausted Yuri Lowell.

"Huh? H-Hey, wa-"

But before Yuri could warn his bouncy wife, his worst thoughts came to life before him. Just after taking a few steps, Estelle's foot caught on a rock which suddenly sent her body tumbling towards the ground. Yuri's face grew as pale as a ghost at the sight. However, before she could collide with the ground, Repede jumped up, took the back of her dress with his teeth and pulled as hard as he could manage. Estelle was then thankfully balanced back to a standing position, with Repede collapsed on the ground behind her.

Estelle took one look at poor Repede an began panicking- throwing herself on the ground by him and preparing to use her healing artes, "R-Repede?! What happened- oh, hold on! I'll-" But just as she went to cast said arte, Yuri's hand grabbed his wife's wrist firmly. Estelle looked up at Yuri with tears in her eyes.

Yuri felt his right eye twitch and swallowed while forcing an awkward smile, "Repede's fine...don't worry so much, okay?" Yuri crouched down to the two and gave Estelle a strong pat on the head, "So, uh, hey. You wanna tell me what the hell you're doing down here in the lower quarters again?"

Estelle wiped her eyes and gave a little sniffle, "Oh, well, I...was just doing my rounds. You know, how like I normally do!"

Yuri's eyes were glazed over as he gave her a stupid look, "...Uh huh..."

"And wouldn't you know it, it was a good thing I did! Because, there was this poor little boy who was..." And so Estelle proceeded to recall the events from earlier as her husband and Repede listened along patiently.

"Got it. Ever the do-gooder, as usual. That's my wife for ya..." Yuri sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. Repede barked in agreement. Yuri then reached down and took one of Estelle's hands, helping her back to her feet once again.

"So, what are you doing her, Yuri?" Estelle asked innocently.

"Looking for you, obviously." Yuri stated, running his hand down towards Estelle's before clasping his fingers together with hers. The couple began walking to the inn where Yuri used to stay back growing up, "I recall you promising me you'd take it a bit easier now that the baby's so much closer to to being born, but I guess I was lied to." The snarky male added a fake tone of sadness to his voice as he spoke, hoping to make his wife feel just a bit guilty for making him run around the entire capital looking for her.

"I-I wasn't lying, I promise!" Estelle's grip on Yuri's hand tightened immensely as she tried to explain how she just couldn't rest while there were other people out there who could need help and so on.

Yuri held back another sigh as he let her speak. Part of him really did wish she'd just rest as her doctor had instructed. However...

_I guess her willingness to help just about anybody IS one reason I fell for her though..._Yuri thought to himself as he felt his purple orbs rest of the beautiful pink haired goddess walking next to him. The corners of his mouth turned upward as he continued to listen to Estelle go on and on. Yuri's eyes softened as his gaze then went to her belly, _And if I had to pick which one of us this kid would take after, it'd definitely be Estelle.  
_

Suddenly, Yuri came to a stop which also brought Estelle and Repede to one as well. Estelle tilted her head in wonder at this,

"Yuri? What is..." Before she could finish however, Estelle's lips were met with Yuri's.

Repede turned away from the sight, trying to give his friends some privacy.

Once the kiss broke, Estelle's face reflected the color of her hair, "W-WH-WHA..."

"Hey now, it was just a little peck." Yuri flashed one of his signature smirks as he ran his fingertips along Estelle's warm cheek, "I mean, we've done way dirtier stuff than that by now, haven't w-" But Yuri was cut off when Estelle's hand suddenly hit him across the face and she took off into the inn. Yuri grunted loudly and fell into the dirt pathetically.

Repede looked down at his fallen master and shook his head at him.

"Heh...hehe...I know, Repede, I know. I took my teases too far...once again. She's just so damn cute..." Yuri sat up and grabbed his red cheek, "Ow! Damn, can she hit though...whew." With Repede's help, Yuri got back up and made his way into the inn too, "One thing I don't want our kid to inherit is his mom's ridiculous strength."

Once Yuri and Repede disappeared into the building, another figure cloaked in black had just watched every interaction between the couple of Brave Vesperia.

"So...she's the woman who possess' the power of the Child of the Full Moon. Which only means one thing for that unborn child...hmph." The unknown person turned and began walking towards the lower quarter's exit. An eerie thought crept into the person's mind as they burned the image of Estelle into their mind. After going back to the high quarter of Zaphias, the person passed through a crowd of people. Through that very crowd, came two other beings wearing the same cloaks as the other person.

"Did you find her?" Asked one of the other two.

"I did. She's definitely the one. Shouldn't be too hard to execute the plan. However..."

"If you're worried about that woman's husband, don't worry. I've read up on him." The third figure chimed in before walking past his friends in the lower quarter's direction. Before vanishing from sight, he said one thing to the other two, "Just leave it to me."

* * *

"How many months has it been since the last time you brought this poor girl here, Yuri?!"

"Only a month, geez!" Yuri exclaimed back at the inn owner as he and Estelle sat at the table, eating their lunch.

"Honestly, Miss Estelle. I don't know what you see in this boy!" The innkeeper groaned dramatically, to which Yuri replied with a click of his teeth.

Estelle simply laughed and shook her head. Yuri and the innkeeper must have this same conversation every time the two return to the lower quarter. Maybe Yuri found it annoying, but Estelle loved it, "Oh no, Yuri is just wonderful! Really, he's the best husband I could..."

"All right, Estelle, that's enough..." Yuri jumped in bashfully as he tried to cover his red face.

The innkeeper laughed loudly, said something about how in love the couple was and returned to her work. Once she was gone, Yuri groaned, dropping his forehead onto the table.

"Hey, maybe keep the lovey-dovey remarks for when we're alone, yeah?"

Estelle took a bite of her food before tilting her head, "But why, Yuri? You really are the best husband anyone could ask for! I mean, especially these last few months, you've been..."

"Nope, enough! Enough! No more, woman!" Yuri shouted, covering his ears like a child.

Repede simply watched the two go back and forth which was normal for them at this point. The dog snorted and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

Once outside, Repede spotted a nice shady spot to sit under just outside the inn. Just as he went to walk over to it, a familiar man with blond hair and cloud in armor greeted him.

"Bork?"

"Hey there, Repede." Flynn Scifo smiled kindly at the dog, "I'm lucky to find you here. Do you happen to know where Yuri is?"

Repede used his tail to point back at the inn's door. Flynn chuckled, gave Repede a head pat and proceeded into the building.

Almost immediately upon entering, Flynn was met with greetings from the innkeeper and the other customers. Yuri and Estelle also took notice of their friend and waved at him.

"Flynn, what a nice surprise!" Estelle exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, what brings you here, eh? Or are you like the lovely princes her and out doing your 'duties'." Yuri did air quotes and laughed when he got a pouting look from Estelle in return.

"I actually had something really important to talk to you about, Yuri." Flynn spoke, standing beside the table.

"The Commandant wants me? Must be pretty big..." Yuri got up from his seat and began heading outside, "Well, let me just say...I didn't do it!"

"Yes, yes, we'll see about that." Flynn joked along before nodding a farewell to Estelle.

"Be safe, you two!"

Yuri turned to smile back at Estelle, "Yes, dear. Have Repede escort you home, okay? See you later."

After leaving the inn, Flynn led the old pair of friends to a random alley- some ways away from the inn.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Yuri asked, hands in pocket as he leaned against a house.

"I just have a question for you."

Yuri frowned at Flynn as he glanced him through his long bangs, "Wait, you asked me out here just for a question? Come on, man..."

Flynn turned so his back was facing Yuri. Unknown to his friend, an uncharacteristic disturbing smile appeared upon the knight's face, "...It's a...very important question. One that shouldn't be overheard by anyone."

"...Okay...so get on with it." Yuri suddenly felt something odd about the situation. Instinctively, his hand fell down to grab the sword at his side.

Flynn too, then took hold of his sword, "It's about Lady Estellise..."

Yuri slowly began to unsheathe his weapon, "...What about her?"

Flynn became silent, and let go of his sword's handle. He then turned back around and flashed his normal sweet smile at his best friend. Yuri didn't let go of his weapon though, but did loosen his grip on it.

"Be honest with me, all right, Yuri." Flynn began, taking a step forward, "Do you love her?"

Yuri rose a brow, "Uh...you seriously asking me that?" The dark haired male gave an unbelieving chuckle, "Seriously?"

"I am. Please just answer."

Yuri parted his lips and let his mouth hang open a moment before answering, "...Of course I do, dumbass."

"And your child?"

Yuri felt chills running up his back again, "Of frickin' course I love our kid. What the hell is this, Flynn?" One could tell by the former knight's face he was growing increasingly impatient by the minute.

"I just want you to consider something I thought of over the last few months. It's something you and Lady Estellise ought to be prepared for, given her...power."

Yuri's face became paler, "What, you think that power is gonna get passed to the baby?"

"Yes, I do. It's likely, Yuri. You can try and deny it, but..."

"I ain't denying it." Yuri snapped, turning away from Flynn as he felt his nerves become jumpy at the thought of his child having the same power that put his mother through that nightmare with Alexei four years ago.

When Estelle had first learned she was pregnant, that was one of the very first things that popped into Yuri's head. And he had come to one conclusion on the matter.

"If the baby does inherit that power, we'll just deal with it. I've already contacted Rita and asked for her help, just in case. It won't be an issue...and I sure as hell won't let our kid come to harm cause of it." Yuri pounded a fist against the wall in front of him as his expression darkened. His mind remembered all the horrible things Estelle had gone through because of her power, and couldn't stand the thought of their child going through the same.

"I see...that's good then." Flynn spoke quietly, his expression soft and relieved, "I admit, I'm surprised you'd even thought that far ahead. Perhaps you won't turn out to be a bad dad after all."

Yuri couldn't help but grin at the remark and began to turn back around, "Hey, give me some credit here, will ya, man? A life's counting on me so I gotta..."

At that moment, Yuri's entire stomach felt a burning agony tear through him. He opened his mouth to say something but instead of words coming out, a small waterfall of crimson flowed from his lips onto the ground. Yuri felt his body fall forward. His hand reached up and grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from completely dropping.

"F-Flynn..." Yuri, trembling from the pain coursing through his body, forced himself with the last bit of his strength to look back at his best friend. However, instead of being met with the normal sweet smile he was so used to see Flynn wearing, he was met with a look of utter insanity peering over his shoulder at him.

Flynn's eyes burned like blue flames as he smiled wildly back at Yuri, "A life's counting on you, is it? Hehe...I would have thought you would have learned by now, Yuri."

Another terrible pain, this time most literally, ripped from Yuri's stomach and out through his back. This time, he couldn't stop his body from falling to the ground, where he was soon surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

Flynn re-sheathed his bloody sword and stomped onto Yuri's nearly opened hole on his back.

"AGHH!" Yuri choked, digging his fingernails into the concrete. He had to wait a few moments before he caught even a little bit of his breath before he could speak again, "F-Flynn...what...the fu..."

Flynn gave Yuri's injury another strong stomp, "Like I said...I'm shocked you didn't realize the obvious by this point. I mean, let the record speak for itself."

"What...are...you..." Yuri's consciousness was fading fast. So much so that he couldn't even process anymore of what he wanted to say to Flynn.

"Hmm..he's dying faster than I thought. Well..." Flynn mumbled than got down so he could whisper in Yuri's ear, "Think back, Yuri. Do you remember our Captain when we first joined the knights? And Repede's father? You remember what happened to them, don't you? Of course you do..."

Yuri's eyes became blank and cold, but his expression held onto the fury he could just barely feel as he tried to listen to the words being spoken.

"Not to mention Don Whitehorse. And Belius. Hell, you couldn't even save Estelle from Alexei initially..."

"What!" Yuri hacked, forcing himself to shout with all his strength, "What are you getting at?!"

Flynn chuckled before his grin turned into a dark, uncaring frown, "My POINT, Yuri, is this..." Flynn got down even closer and mumbled right into Yuri's eardrum, "You can't protect anything. You couldn't save any of the others I just mentioned. You couldn't even save yourself. So what does that mean for Lady Estellise and that baby, hmm?"

Yuri felt his eyes rolling back in his head and his entire body growing as cold as ice.

"N-No...Don't..." Despite his lack of senses at this point, Yuri was pleading with every fiber of his being something, somebody would stop what was happening.

There was only one last thing Yuri heard before it was all over:

"Lady Estellise and your child..are all ours, Yuri Lowell. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**_Author's Comments: So, what did you guys think? I'm sorry if there was anything that didn't make sense of if it was OOC or rushed . I kinda just threw this together after getting in a mood for the series after beating the game tonight. There are some details about the characters futures I don't have worked out yet and the game itself didn't actually say what happened to Yuri and the others after, so...but anyways, hopefully it interested someone._**

**_Plz leave a review if you want more of this 3 Thanks so much for reading._**


End file.
